


eat, you’ll feel better

by haey1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Chocolate, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haey1/pseuds/haey1
Summary: chocolate wasn’t always remus’ go to comfort.that is until he met sirius black.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	eat, you’ll feel better

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on tumblr so i thought i’d post it here as well

chocolate wasn’t always remus’ go to comfort. He like chocolate fine but not more than any other sweet. After a full moon, you’d more likely find the boy in an oversized sweater seeking comfort in a good book. 

that is until he met sirius black. every month remus went to “visit his mom” and every month he came back worse for wear. sirius knew what that was like but he didn’t have the words to express that. instead, he had chocolate. 

sirius approached the bed where remus had laid unmoving for the past 4 hours and handed him a chocolate bar. “eat,” he said, “you’ll feel better.”

he started giving remus chocolate every month, despite peter’s inquisitive looks and james whining about his own lack of sweets. remus, for his part, was too tired to question it. 

it just became their thing. eventually, no one even batted an eye. and when the boys finally found the truth about remus’ monthly disappearances, sirius started buying chocolate near every full moon. 

remus would find the chocolates hidden everywhere - under his pillow, underneath his quill, between book pages. though sometimes sirius would hand it to him like he was giving away half his heart. 

this continued for years. sirius sent chocolates during the summer. he hid them behind the whomping willow. even after they graduated, sirius kept it up. he hid them all around their shared apartment. remus forgot there ever was a transformation without them. 

and then voldemort attacked the potters. james and lily and peter all gone. sirius locked up in azkaban. remus was forced into hiding and for the first in years, he didn’t have a chocolate to make it all feel better. 

he started carrying chocolate on him, to remind him of before it all went wrong. 

then one day, he wakes to find himself protecting the spitting image of james  
potter in the same compartment he and all his friends once rode in. he looked into his terrified eyes, which were unmistakably lily’s. Remus pulled out a chocolate bar. 

“Eat,” he said, “you’ll feel better.”


End file.
